Twilight saga: Bloom
by ANgel loves God
Summary: Sometimes life and love is difficult, and for Nessie and Jacob, destiny is the first reason theyre together but will it separate them too?
1. Happy Birthday!

Nessie Pov

**Chapter 1: Happy 4th Birthday part 1**

I was inside the forest with Jacob. We both were talking and we both walked into the river. There was a log in the across the river, it looked old but it was strong. I crossed it and the current was strong, with every step I could easily fall. Once on the other side Jake started to cross it. On half way he slipped and I walked fast so I could reach him. I did hold him but his hand was so slippery that every time I holded him it slipped away. I screamed his name and he tried to hold on me. Suddenly the current took him away and I ran from the other side and he disappeared. Then in a place where there was the current more calm. My heart stopped and as I saw Jacob in the shore. I ran up to him and I took his pulse and nothing. I tried to give him CPR but he just wouldn't react. Then in his chest I started crying and shouted his name. I heard someone saying my name, its voice sounded familiar but in that moment I didn't care who it was, I wanted Jacob alive no matter what. "Nessie!" the voice said as I cried and then I felt something like an earthquake. Then I opened my eyes, my heart beat out of control, I could hardly breathe and it was only a dream. Jacob was next to me in my bed; he was shaking me side to side to see if I woke up. When he saw my eyes opened he hugged me tight and whispered into my ear  
"Nessie, what is it? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Please tell me you're here" I said holding back some tears even though some were already out

"I'm here. Please tell me what happened?" he said trying to look at me in the eyes

"We were crossing the river, you know, the one in the forest. You fell in the river and I couldn't save you. And… you died because of me." I broke down to tears and he holded me for a few moments. Then he wiped my tears and kissed my forehead.

"Nessie, you will never lose me, were a team, only God could tear us apart"

"Jacob thanks for making me feel better. Would you still be so great if you didn't imprint on me?"

"Who told you that? About the imprinting?" he said with a grin

"Emily explained it to me what imprinting was and I investigated" I said with a smile

"You smart girl" then he got out of bed and I sat, he knelt to the ground and holded my hand.

"Nessie I have to leave, your parents don't know I've slept here, even though we didn't, if they find us…"

We both finished the line

"…they would think the worst" It was true, I was starting my teenage years, they might think we…did that. But we don't even have a romantic relationship

He smiled and walked to the window.

He looked at me as he was about to jump off the window I said "I lo…"

I looked at the door because I heard the knock on the door. And I looked back at the window but Jake was gone. I ran to the mirror and took my favorite perfume, put it on me, ran back to bed and cover myself in the sheets. Dad walked inside and smiled.

"Good morning, slept well?"

"Depends" as I yawned and got out of bed acting like if I just woke up

"Depends on what?"

"It was only a bad dream" I said as I walked towards him to hug him

"Nessie, I woke you early because… Your Mom's downstairs with Alice they're waiting for breakfast"

He hugged me and said with a laugh "Well, I guess today I'll do everything unthinkable" I looked at him with a 'what the hell' face as he closed the door. I changed into a black t-shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans. I walked downstairs. Alice in the second she saw me she hugged me and with a sweet discreet smile Mom hugged me too. They prepared breakfast and looked at me with an excitement out of the ordinary as I ate.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" I said as I was about to eat the last of my pancake.

"No silly. It's our birthday today!" Aunt Alice said while getting something from her bag

"What? Oh, um… Please don't do a party"

"Did you take drugs of some kind?" Alice said

"Yeah, my Jakey drug last night." I thought with a smile. Well, were just friends but he is so… With him nothing else exists and I get temporal amnesia.

"Didn't you listen when I told you?"

I remembered that I was with my IPod 'and headphones on since I didn't care.

"Oh, right, um… Ok. What do I have to do?" I said as I took the plate to the dishes.

"You have to go to the beauty salon to get your hair straightened and make up, and then get your dress from the dressmaker, put it on, and take a ride to the party"

"That simple" I thought

"I'm still curious of how is the dress you designed, Ness" said Mom while doing the dishes

"I didn't… Alice did you scoop on my notebook?" I got up crossing my arms and looking at her mad. I designed a dress because it was for sewing class.

"Maybe" she said as shrugged, holded my hand and took me to the living room door.

"But you're lucky. You won't do all of that in the morning we'll look for something to get you entertained" she said as she walked towards her car. She left and said goodbye

"Ok" I said with a smile because I thought of Jake, Dad came in and said

"No Jacob"

"Dad, stop reading my f-ing mind!"  
"What did you just say, young lady?" Mom walked in the living room with her arms crossed. She never wanted me to learn bad words but I was irritated that I never had privacy in my own thoughts.

"Sorry" I said and I heard the door open

"How is the birthday girl?" Jake said in open arms for me to run and hug him. I did so and he kissed my forehead and hugged my Mom and shaked my Dad's hand.

"We were talking about where are you taking Nessie today, Jacob?"

"Well, I just said that my daughter-" Mom cut in dad's sentence

"So, if you're not leaving already, we will leave you alone to talk" she took dad's hand and took him upstairs to their room. My jaw was dropped; Mom wanted us to be alone, but for what? And Jake didn't look surprised, he was a bit rather nervous.

"Great, uh… I need to talk to you before we go out." He said

"Ok, what is it?" I said as we both sat in the couch

"You do know what imprinting is?"

"Yes, a wolf thing of loving someone as the way they love you"

"I don't think you got the message right." I looked at him with a eyebrow up "Imprinting is when you feel… It's like falling in love, she means everything to you, like you said, you would love that person as they loved you and not necessarily means falling in love. It's a special connection to that person that no one could break. Are you getting it?"

"Yes, but… Does this mean you could love me in another way than a brother?"

"Maybe" he said with a smile and getting his arm around my shoulder

"Oh, thanks for letting thing clearer"

"Do you think of me in another way, Nessie?"

I started to blush like crazy and I got up laughing and I said

"Well are you going to take me to La Push or not?"

We both walked out to the door, holding hands, until we both got in the car knowing it would be a long day.


	2. La Push buds

Once in La Push, Jake and I decided to go to Emily's. He parked in front of her house and saw Seth joking around with Emily. He said almost like a whisper as he took his belt off "Damn" I got out of the car same time as him and Seth walked over and hugged me. He didn't let me go, Jake said hi to Emily and I said "Jake a little help here!" I couldn't breathe. Jake came and separated us with an angry face. He looked at Seth mad as he got his arm around my waist. I looked at Jake and in his eyes I only saw one thing: jealousy. I blushed and Seth said "Whoa there boy! It isn't my fault you have a pretty girlfriend" I blushed but I didn't want Seth's little joke to go far. I stood there quietly seeing their faces; I just wanted to see a little werewolf fight, even if they were still in their human forms.

"Ok, ok. Sorry, won't happen again"

"Yeah, that's what you said last time" Jake said playfully giving him a punch in the arm

I smiled and walked in but I saw Jake, he waved to me. In other words he said wait. Emily was serving coffee and said as I saw that Jake and Seth talking near the car: "Do you think he could be a little bit, maybe, jealous?" " No way, Emily! How can he be…?" I started to blush and my hands got a bit shaky. I sat in near the table as she brought me a bit of milk with coffee in a nice pink cup. She also bought a cup for herself and we both didn't talk for a moment. "Nessie, are you in love with Jake?" I panicked and looked at Jacob that was still talking to Seth he looked a bit more calm, like if they were talking about something more peaceful. But then I looked back at Emily that was smiling at me waiting for my answer. "I can see it in your eyes, when you look at him, when you hold hands, when you're together." "Emily, that doesn't matter, he won't feel the same" I didn't talk; it was more like if I was 'quietly' talking to myself out loud. "I knew it!" she said, Jake and Seth looked at us because she broke their conversation. She smiled at them, they kept on with their talk and she looked back at me."Hey, Emily, is Seth in love with me?" "No, I made him hug you like that today. Nessie, to be honest Seth and I did made you 2 favors" "What?" "Seth made you realize that, Jake was actually really jealous. And I made you realize you love him" She giggled and Jake walked in with Seth. Emily got up and took a plate with 4 cupcakes and brought coffee for Jake and Seth. Jake sat really close to me and I got nervous. After hanging out with them for a while, Jake and I decided to go to the beach. Before leaving I hugged goodbye to Emily and told her in the embrace "DON'T SAY ANYTHING" "Of course I won't" Emily and Seth said bye but Seth said as we walked towards the car "Good luck love birds!" and when I looked back at Emily as I got in the car she winked at me with a smile.

Jake and I got to La Push and enjoyed the rest of the day there, until we realized it was 6. He holded my hand as we walked towards the car and as he drove we listened to the radio, the song was 'Your Call by Secondhand Serenade' "Do you like this song?" Jake asked, I was decided to tell him how I felt so I said

"Yeah it reminds me of you" he looked at me smiling

"Yeah me too"

"Really?"

"Of course"

"It's getting cold" is said as I moved closer to him. He parked the car near the block to my house. He looked at me as the song said was near the chorus. He leaned closer, holded my hand and said,

"You can come closer, if you want"

I leaned over and rested on his chest. He chuckled and I smiled at him. Our eyes closed slowly as we were about to kiss. Our lips almost met for 2 seconds; instead of kissing they were caressing each other. I could feel his breath, I could feel the warmth of his skin, and we simply smiled to each other as I rested again in his chest. I thought 'Jacob, maybe you do love me' I couldn't ask that because a new feeling that was rushing through my whole soul, heart and body was something I never felt before. He caressed and kissed my forehead. The song ended and the speaker's clock said it was 7pm. I was late, for my unwanted party. 'Damn clock' I thought. In those moments I just wanted to kiss him, make the moment last forever and if we could, I even in body wanted to be his. Only his, I wanted him to be my first at everything. I wanted him to give me my first kiss, that he would be my first and only love, my first and only husband and the man who would make me his and only his forever. I wanted him so badly, but we didn't even kiss. He and I separated and he drove me home. At the same time thinking of all of the things that I desired that moment I realized that I didn't liked him, I was stupidly in love with Jake. And I also realized by thinking of those wishes, I thought that all of those wishes couldn't be true.

I didn't know if he felt the same, I didn't know if he could dump me, I didn't know would marry me someday and I didn't know if he could be my everything… Yet.


	3. Party Time

"Get ready for the worst" I thought as I walked towards the door; Jake, still holding my hand, looked at me with a frown as I took a deep breath.

"What is it? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm ok, is that after I open the door everything won't be completely ok."

"Why?" I sighed

"Alice and her colossal party for me"

"The party is in your house?"

"No, I don't think so; I have to get ready. So if you want to, stay with me for a while. This time I won't be rescued by you" I opened the door and the house didn't look as what I thought it would've been, it looked just like before we left. But Alice was in the living room couch with a dress from the dressmaker. She looked at me, got up and took my hand without saying a word. Jake walked after us and as Alice and I walked up stairs to my room, Jake stayed put in the kitchen's dining table. Alice closed the door behind her and said "You're late and you bought that-"

"Friend of mine, he has a name if you don't remember"

"Yeah, yeah" she said as she took my brush and started combing my hair. "You were in the beach weren't you?" "Uhuh" "I think it's better for you to take a shower" "Yeah ill do it but let me tell Jake this will take time" She rolled her eyes and started looking for a t shirt and blue shorts. Because getting ready for the big event would take time. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the kitchen; Jake was still there, waiting for me. 'Oh Jake' I sighed as I walked towards him and he got up the chair and took both my hands "I think I'll leave for a while, I have some things to do. I'll be back after the party starts, ok?"

"Oh, Jake. Why can't you stay? As I get ready I'll get nervous and bored, in other words, I'll miss you" "Don't worry, I'll be back I promise."

'What are you getting me a present?' I thought as I did so my eyebrow lifts up as I looked at him.

"I'll see you at the party Ness" he leaned over to give me a kiss in the cheek, but somehow he kissed the corner of my lips. He let go of my hands and walk like a superman to his pick-up. I walked up to the door and sighed as he waved good-bye in side of his car.

"Nessie, come back here, NOW!" It woke me off of my hypnotizement; I walked up stairs again and closed the door behind me.

"Oh hell no" I exclaimed as I saw the beautiful dress blue and white dress layed on the bed. Some details were in platinum and the mix of blue and white looked absolutely fantastic. Featured a lace appliqué bodice and skirt, no offense but to looked just like Kate Middleton's wedding dress; except in blue platinum and of course white, the sleeves were elbow long and it wasn't a wedding dress. It just had the details of one. I was in shock, that wasn't what I thought it would be. I was so in shock Alice had to take me by the hand like a baby and lock me in the bath room. I took a shower and putted on the t-shirt and pants. I got myself ready, we went to the salon and they did me curls and two braids from each side of my head and tied it from behind. After getting the dress and all, I was finally ready. Where was I going? Back to the house sadly. There, my aunt and uncles organized everything the same day. (Well, they're fast. Why should they do anticipation or need time?)


	4. Read my little heart

**Follow my story and Renesmee Cullen on Facebook**

**Read my little heart**

I went back home nervous because after I was a baby I didn't do dresses. Alice went to the backyard to see if everything was ready to welcome the guests. Nobody else but me was home. I walked through the halls of my home and then looked at myself in the mirror next to the door of my room. I had my little tiara, my perfume, my flats, everything but one thing was missing. My face turned to a frown, I didn't look so happy. My eyes got low, and I started to fake a smile. Why? Because Dad was suddenly next to me, he putted his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Nessie you look absolutely beautiful." I took a turn to see him face to face. I was still faking a smile.

"Thanks Dad. You look great too" I said as I looked as his tux. I wasn't lying, he did look good, but he knew me too well. He knew what was happening. I started to think of the party, you know, fake thoughts of excitement. But even though my head said one thing my heart always said another. And as his daughter a close friend since I was born, he could somehow read my heart. He hugged me and said:

"Oh, Nessie. I'm worried about Jacob too but in another way"

"How?"

"Because one day, even if it's not him; you'll leave the house. "

"I know Dad" we let go of the embrace

"Nessie, don't worry I bet Jacob's fine. When did he tell you he would be back?"

"I don't remember"

"Well then, you know he wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I know but what if something bad happened to him?"

"Then, you would feel it in your heart."

Dad was right, Jake and I have been best friends since forever, I'm his imprint and he is my imprinter. I took a deep breath and smiled again, but this time I was happy except I still wished Jake would've been there. I walked with Dad to the living room and sat on the couch. We talked there for a while. He calmed me down and for the first time, Dad and I shared memories of my childhood until then. Mom came from the backyard with her casual clothes; went to her room and back, she walked towards us and our jaws dropped. Mom was in a purple knee-long dress and with the straps around her neck; a white mini jacket and platinum sandals. She wore her favorite perfume, (I know it because I wear her perfume all the time; I had it in my room that morning) our perfume smelled like a berry cocktail. Literally, it didn't have any extracts flowers or other fruits. She smiled and hugged me.

"You look so beautiful, darling" she said as I got up. My Dad was still amazed by my Mom's long hidden side of her beauty. But for me she always looked beautiful.

"Same thing to you, Mom, I've never seen you this way"

"Me neither, and to you too, since you were a baby you didn't like dresses much."

Dad got up and holded my Mom's hand. They looked at each other with love, like always. But somehow as they had a gaze on each other, I thought, that maybe I wished that one day I would have the love that would triumph over everything and everyone, like my Mom's and Dad's love. Or like the ones on soap operas and stuff. But the real deal, is that I wanted love, love in return from my best friend and that it would be stronger than anything. I left them alone when I hear Dad saying romantic words to her. I walked to the backyard and almost saw what the decoration was but Alice took me by the hand surprisingly and that's how the ceremony started. The guest already arrived and we did the ceremony of the ring, the shoe and then the real party started.


End file.
